1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the making of electronic components of very small dimensions, and in particular to those including a winding connected to one or more electronic circuits, or more precisely to one or more chips or integrated circuits or printed circuits or discrete electronic elements. Electronic circuit will be spoken of hereafter in the description, it being well understood that each time it may have to do with one or the other of the elements mentioned above.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain problems are encountered at the time of making such components, caused mainly by the very small dimensions of the elements in question; indeed, the type of electronic circuit involved here has typical dimensions on the order of 1 mm.times.1 mm.times.0.5 mm and a typical mass on the order of 4 mg, whereas the coil core, for one of the embodiments considered, has a diameter on the order of 0.8 mm and a length of about 5 mm, and the copper wire used for winding has a typical diameter of 0.020 mm over enamelled insulation.
When producing such a component conventionally, it is necessary to fix the electronic circuit or circuits to the core before the winding of the latter, the fixing in position of one of these elements relative to the other having to be done with great precision so that the ends of the winding wires may be brought safely opposite the metal paths disposed on the electronic circuit in order to be soldered there, on an automatic winding machine. Such a component according to the prior art is described in the application EP-A-0.405.671, where it is seen that the circuit or circuits are first fixed to a specially shaped portion of the core.